Twisted Emotions
by Aria6
Summary: Rock/Forte, yaoi, slash... this is nasty! I also have a good ending version... if you wanna see it, review and let me know. :)


He was beautiful, like this. Pale limbs flung out, carefully bound with nice, strong shackles... but not uncomfortably so. No, this would be comfortable enough, when he awoke on soft sheets.  
  
I carefully set the blue helmet down on the desk, and then sat on the bed beside Rock. I'm wearing black boxers, and he's wearing blue ones. I don't want to embarrass him too badly immediately. I'll be embarrassing him plenty, without effort.  
  
Rock moaned softly, tossing his head. He blinks open those extraordinary blue eyes, so innocent and sweet. He regards the ceiling with puzzlement, and I can't resist.  
  
He gasps as I rub my lips across his throat, that soft, silky skin.  
  
"F-F-Forte?!?" He squeaks, and I raise my head to smile at him. A darkly secretive, dangerous smile.  
  
"Yes, Rock?" I murmur into his ear. then nibble longingly on his earlobe. I've waited so long for this. so very long.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" His voice trembles, breaks. He knows what I'm doing. only an absolute idiot wouldn't, and Rock is not that.  
  
"You did always say." I trailed kisses down his jaw, enjoying the shiver I could feel from him. ".We should be friends."  
  
"Th-this isn't what I had in." His voice rises to a squeak as I trace his hip with one hand, still kissing his throat. ".mind!!!"  
  
"Isn't it?" I whispered softly, and begin working down his chest. He's beautiful... so flawless, so wonderful. I lap at his stomach, gently grazing him with my teeth. His skin is so hot, now... "Don't you want this?" I can feel his erection, through the thin fabric of his boxers. He's most definitely enjoying it.  
  
"...No." I blink, looking up into those innocent, true blue eyes. I suddenly feel faint with lust... I want to fall into those eyes, take that innocence and wrap myself in it, make it mine.  
  
"Your body says you're a liar." I tell him, gently sliding down his boxers, letting my hands roam over his thighs. He gasps, a soft sound of need, the need he is trying to desperately to repress... I'll undo that control completely. It's fraying already.  
  
I lower my head to gently lick his thighs, nibbling on the sensitive skin, ignoring that one thing his body so desperately wants me to touch.  
  
"F-Forte... Stop it... p-please..." I frown, unable to stop myself. He's begging, but not for what I want. What's wrong with him? Why can't he just let go, feel it?  
  
"But if I stop now... you won't have... this." And a gently lick the tip of his hard, throbbing flesh.  
  
Rock cries out, his back arching at that brief, shocking contact. I grin to myself, and keep teasing him... a gentle lick, a nibble here. I take the tip in my mouth, then let go of him with a soft pop. One hand I keep on his abdomine, controlling him. I don't want to end up choking on him.  
  
But finally, I take him inside fully, working my mouth and throat around him. He's gasping, pleading, I don't know what for and I don't care. He's trying to thrust, trying to go further, struggling against my hand. I can feel the pulse of his veins, just below the skin, the sudden tensing of his stomach muscles, just before I taste his seed.  
  
Strange, that we should do that, but Dr. Light was an artist, a perfectionist. I swallow it, that familiar taste on my tongue, and gently let go of him, sliding away. That must have felt wonderful for him... I know I'm good at it.  
  
The muffled sound he makes surprises me.  
  
A sob?  
  
"Rock?" I slide up his body, until my face is level with his. He's refusing to look at me, his eyes closed tightly. "What's so wrong, Rock? Look at me, please." Why is he acting like this? I don't understand. I've done nothing to hurt him.  
  
Have I?  
  
He finally looks at me, his blue eyes fogged with tears, full of an aching sadness. I blink, almost biting my lip. I wanted to take his innocence... not break it.  
  
"W-Why Forte? Why did you u-use me like this?" He sounds so despairing. "I was... s-saving myself... for someone special..." Those words send a sudden flare of anger through me, and I grip his chin, hard.  
  
"What, I'm not special enough for you?" I growl, voice deep and dangerous. Tears spill from Rock's eyes, down onto the pillow. I loosen my grip a little... I'm hurting him. "I'm not good enough?"  
  
"You don't care for me! You're just using me, lying again!" Rock suddenly cries out, making me flinch. ...I can see how he would say that... Think that.  
  
"Dammit... no!" I take his face in my hands, a gentle grip this time, and wipe away his tears. "No, no, no... Rock, I love you." I can see the disbelief in his face... but I look into his eyes, and give him what I never have before. The truth. "I loved you from the start. You were so sweet... so innocent... you still are. I loved that. I loved talking to you, I loved being your... friend." That was the truth I had denied to myself for so long, let alone Rock.  
  
"Then... then why did you betray me? Why did you... hate me so much...?" Rock asks, his blue eyes confused. I lower my face, so I'm speaking into his ear, tickling him with my breath.  
  
"Simple... it's called "overcompensation." I had to betray you, I had to kill you, so I had to hate you. Even if I didn't." I gently kiss his cheek. "Stupid blueberry... I love you. Don't push me away, not when I've finally managed to show it..." I don't think I could bear that. The pain would be too much for this lifetime.  
  
I look into his eyes, and there's still hurt there... but the dawning of something else... hope?  
  
"Then... then untie me, Forte." He demands, testing me, and I hesitate before nodding. I slip off him for a moment, taking a vibro knife from the dresser, and using it to slash the metal bonds. If this is a trick...  
  
But if this is a trick, do I really want to live?  
  
But then Rocks hands are on me, drawing me into the bed. I drop the knife, sinking against him, feeling my own need ignite from his hands and lips... I close my eyes...  
  
And suddenly open them again at the searing pain in my chest.  
  
"You liar!" His face is twisted in hate, as he slams me onto my back, stabbing me again. I try to struggle, but I'm already weakening. The pain in my body is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.  
  
It hurts, hurts so much... but the pain starts to dull. There's blood. So much blood, all mine...  
  
IRock... why... believe me.../I  
  
He's saying something, but I can hardly hear...  
  
II loved you...  
  
...hurts.../I  
  
The cold, painful kiss of the knife at my throat.  
  
I...Love...  
  
...You...  
  
...Rock...  
  
...hurts.../I 


End file.
